Dreams
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Can Riki's dreams prevent Iason's and his death? What will Guy do about it? Who is the new person that will replace Iason in Katze's heart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know that this fic would be reviewed by barely any of you authors, but I just needed to change the events because I just can't watch them die over and over again...Stupid me and my obsessions.

anyway, feel free to review if you want.

Words in italic are Riki's dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Ai no Kusabi. I own only this story

--

His mysterious eyes, those lips that never curve into the smile, that hair that falls into his eyes, his muscular body…

It was forbidden from the beginning. Mongrels and Blondies never make a good mixture.

He was aware of the fact. The name of his best friend, the person he was considering his brother, was blemished because of that.

Call it bad luck that Riki had dreamt about their death and had warned Iason.

Now Iason had nothing. He had lost his penthouse, his position, his everything.

Jupiter didn't want him to tamper with Iason's mind. Instead, it ordered Iason to go and live in the Slums with the Mongrel and never come back.

And despite the punishment Iason had gone through, Raoul was still dreaming of one special Mongrel, beautiful Mongrel, whose eyes were haunting him wherever he went. Because he was the head of the Syndicate now instead of Iason and that Mongrel was the head of the Black Market. He became Katze's boss. And Katze became his crush.

--

_He hugs me. And I stare at him for a very long time, until I close my eyes, waiting for my death. It is sad, yet I feel happy. It is the end, yet it is somehow the beginning. _

_The fire is all around us. We'll die soon. We'll disappear. We'll be together in eternity. I wish I understood my feelings earlier. Now it is too late. _

_He closes his eyes. We're dying. I'm so sorry…_

He woke up in sweat, jumping from the bed. His breathing was fast and uneven, his body covered in sweat.

His muffled scream woke the Blondie.

"Riki?" he asked, looking for his lover in the darkness.

Riki said nothing. He was standing in the middle of the room, disorientated.

"My cigs…" he whispered, reaching for the pack on the nightstand. He lit one of them, sitting nervously on the bed.

"That dream again" Iason stated. Riki said nothing. He just took a deep drag. He was resting his elbows on his knees, with his head lowered. The heart was beating like crazy, as he was trying to calm himself.

Yes, it was _that_ dream again. The dream about their death.

"You should have left me in time." he finally spoke, with the hoarse voice. "You should have left the things untouched. I should have died from that gang's hands. You should have never interfered…Just look at you now, Iason Mink, just a scum from the Slums!" Riki snorted, "Just because of the Mongrel. Why?" he turned to look at his lover.

Iason chose the silence.

Why? Because he was head over heels for the boy. It didn't matter anymore, the origin, the hair color, nothing. He fell in love with his soul. With his body. With his insolence.

It didn't matter anymore, the comfort, the power…It meant nothing to him. He was in love and that was enough.

"Let's sleep, Riki." he said and took the cigarette from Riki, crushing it into the ashtray.

It pissed the boy off, the way Iason dared to crush _his_ cigarette.

"You're not my master anymore. I'm above you now." he muttered and lied down, next to him.

The warmth of Iason's body was something so amazing. He wished he could wake up with it every morning, forever.

But his tongue was tied in the knot. He couldn't admit he loved the man. Not ever.

Iason hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"What those dreams mean?" he whispered.

"Nothin' I presume. Why would you care anyway?"

"Riki…I'm trying to fit in this life of yours. I'm suppressing my wrath because of you. So you could return the favor by being more polite to me." he said flatly.

"Yeah, whatever." Riki said and turned to face his love.

'Gods, you're beautiful!' he thought.

He ran his fingers through Iason's long blonde hair, showing his affection. Then he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's not worth our concern, Iason. Now let's back to sleep." he whispered and turned his back towards the Blondie again.

--

Raoul was sitting in his office, observing the boy that was standing with his head obediently lowered.

"I'm taking you only because Iason recommended you. I believe his judgment. You'll be my personal courier. You will deliver to Katze everything I give you and you will deliver me everything he gives you." he said to the boy. He stood up from his chair to take a better look at the boy. "You understand the responsibility of this job. The connection between the head of the Syndicate and the Black Market mustn't be discovered. So that's your role." Raoul finished and pointed to the door with his eyes.

"Now go to the warehouse where Katze is at the moment and bring those recommends to him." he handed him the pile of papers.

Daryl bowed, took the papers and left in the biggest silence.

--

It was one hot, terrible day at the warehouse. One cargo was lost somewhere in the solar system far away from the Amoi, on its way to Earth.

Katze was beside himself of rage, yet his face showed nothing. He was just finishing his smoke, shaking his head in discontent.

"You morons!" he shouted at the screen, "Find that cargo or I'll make sure to turn you into Pets! And you wouldn't like to become ones!" he yelled.

He crushed the unfinished cigarette into the ashtray. "Fuck" he whispered and leaned in his seat. "Incompetent morons!"

A sudden cough made him open his eyes and turn his chair around to face the source of the cough.

"What do you want?" he asked as he was stabbing Daryl with his amber eyes.

The boy surprisingly blushed.

"Ehm…You may remember me…I used to be Iason Mink's Furniture…"

"Ah, yeah, you're the one who tried to release that brat, Riki." Katze remembered. "And Iason obviously has a habit to spare the lives of his Furniture."

Daryl, knowing very well Katze's origins, just nodded.

"Here are recommends from Master Raoul. The secret will remain untouched." he said and handed the papers to Katze.

Black gloved hand took them. Katze was examining the papers carefully.

"Do you have a place to live?" he asked after he gave back the documents to their owner.

"Yes, I do have a small apartment in Ceres."

Katze shook his head.

"I'll give you one of my apartments in Midas. I'll sell your old apartment. We share the profit. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Katze, but…Why do you bother with those stupid things?"

"Because your job requires you to be close to both me and Mr. Am" replied Katze, looking at boy indifferently. "I'm just following orders from above." he said and then snapped his fingers.

One guy ran straight away.

"Yes, Mr. Katze?"

"Give the cell phone to this boy. And remember his name-Daryl. He'll hang here for a very long time."

"Yes, sir. Please follow me, Mr. Daryl" said the man politely.

Daryl bowed to Katze and followed the man.

There was something strange about the auburn haired dealer-something dangerous, mysterious and incredibly sexy. Daryl was shivering at the simple thought of Katze.

The man was his god. He had been observing him secretly when he had been the employee of Iason. He knew every their affair on the Black Market. He knew everything about his idol. And this time, he had a chance to prove his worth to the man of his wet dreams.

--

'Another brat to take care of' thought Katze as he was entering the car. He was tired of everything. At first it was good-the adrenalin rush, the feeling of danger, everything. He had power in his hands, yet it wasn't enough.

He was craving for something else. He was craving for security, warmth, love. He was craving for love of Iason Mink and he knew he'd never get it. And he was ok with it. Or at least he thought so.

The train of his thoughts was roughly interrupted by beep of a video communication unit.

He knew straight away who that was. Raoul, of course.

Seeing his tired face, Raoul asked:

"Had a tough day?"

"Yes, Mr. Am" replied Katze flatly.

"So, what to you thing about the boy…Daryl, I think?"

"He'll do." his laconic replies were making Raoul slightly irritated.

"What do you say; you come over here to discuss some issues on the Black Market. We can have some drink, as well." he said suggestively. Even though he knew that it would be wrong, it would lead to some certain forbidden things, he had nothing to lose if he asked.

"I thought that we employed Daryl to interact between the two of us. We must maintain this secret association the secret."

"I'm aware of that" he said and broke the connection. Katze has defeated him one more time. Every time he tried to have Katze at his place somehow, the dealer would make up the perfect excuse not to show up.

As much as Raoul was infuriated with that, he was impressed as well. Katze was a genius. He was capable of many things.

Trying not to follow Iason's steps, Raoul never used force to get what he wanted. Or, in this case, _who_ he wanted.

--

_As I'm dragging Guy out of the Dana Bahn, I can feel his eyes on my back. He's looking at me gently, caressing my back. His eyes are full of silent 'I'm sorry for everything' and I know he never wanted the things turn out like this. He's watching me and I know that there is sorrow in his eyes, the silent acknowledgement that I'm leaving him for good, with my former partner. He never regrets he had run there to save me. He had told me: "Let's go, Riki" although he had known Guy had castrated me. He wanted me despite I was different. _

_I can still feel his eyes on my back and I know the meaning in them although I don't see them. He's watching me as I leave for good and he doesn't regret he sacrificed his legs to save me. He loves me, and I can feel his pain. He closes his eyes to prevent the tears._

Riki woke up in sweat again, screaming. Iason jumps after him, grabbing him, holding him tightly.

"You never tell me what you dream is." he whispers, kissing the top of his lover's head.

"It…doesn't matter."

"You wake up in sweat almost every night, for a year now. It matters. I want to help you."

Riki looked up at him. He untangled himself from the blankets and he sat in Iason's lap, still looking at him. His eyes were sad and desperate.

"I…I still dream our death."

"That encounter in Dana Bahn?"

Riki nodded.

"I know Guy is up to something, Iason. I can feel it."

Iason pressed him harder against his chest.

"I'll have my men arrest him."

"I don't want him to suffer."

"I see." Iason sighed.

"It's not like that! He was my best friend first, and then all the rest. First of all, I respect him." Riki found himself justifying, to his own mortification.

Iason chuckled mentally.

But deep inside he was concerned.

"Should I pay for the doctor? Maybe he could help you."

"You have no power now. You live with me like a damn mongrel." Riki snorted.

"I don't mind. It's nice when the public eyes aren't staring at you."

"Yeah, right. And one day, you're gonna blame me for Jupiter made you live with me and leave your place as the head of Tanagura Syndicate."

Iason looked at him seriously.

"You know me for years and you dare to say that." he stated indifferently.

"I know you well enough to know that you're one Blondie that is hard to be understood. Your behavior is unpredictable."

Iason just blinked at this statement, pulling Riki closer, placing a small peck on his lips.

"You really know nothing about me."

It really didn't matter. He sacrificed till the end and he didn't mind. It was worth his every sacrifice. He loved Riki, after all.

Riki smiled.

"Tell me your dreams."

Riki's eyes were wet. He was still shaken, shivering in Iason's embrace.

"I…can't. It's too painful." The mongrel barely whispered.

"Riki…"

Iason kissed him once more, undressing him slowly.

"Help me, Iason…" Riki cried out.

The night was beautiful.

"You…you beat him up, and then…the explosion…you…you tried to save both of us and then…you…" Riki was whispering in Iason's ear as the Blondie was kissing his neck.

"Yes, tell me…" he murmured.

"Both of your legs…yanno, Iason…"

Yes, Iason knew all of that. The same old dream over and over again.

"Yes, Riki?" he stopped kissing him and he looked into the mongrel's eyes.

"And I feel your gaze on my back and I know that I'll die with you, in your embrace. And as I die, I wish I had been smarter. I wish I told you I…" Riki stopped, knowing he would sound pathetic.

Iason knew what Riki wanted to say and he knew that the mongrel would never let himself say something like that. That he loved his Blondie master. That he adored him to heavens, maybe even more.

"Yes…Riki…"

But he needed to hear it, out loud.

"Doesn't matter…" Riki looked aside, "Doesn't matter now."

Iason smiled a barely noticeable smile and he lifted Riki's chin to meet with those dark eyes of his.

Riki looked at him, trying to hide his emotions. He was still shivering.

"Since we're still alive, you don't need to feel regrets of any kind. Because those mistakes are only in your dreams. You can prevent them here, in reality." the Blondie's voice was calm and he was caressing Riki's back in order to make him stop shivering.

It was the big pressure for the black haired man, to dream every night of their death, their love that was not meant to be.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Say them, Riki, if you really feel them." Iason whispered. There was something awkward in the tone of his voice. It was awkward what Iason had said, in the first place.

Riki blinked several times.

To him, it seemed that the whole world would shatter if he said those three words. He was afraid that he would get used to tell them more often and then eventually, those words and his emotions would lose their meaning.

It was better that way, unspoken love, in his dirty apartment in Ceres. It was better that way.

"If I say them, would you say them as well? And mean them?"

"It depends on if we mean the same thing." Iason said.

"I'm not ready to say anything." Riki shook his head. Iason gently smiled, again. There was something in his eyes that was screaming 'love'. He kissed his mongrel once again, gently, without a trace of passion.

Yet the passion could be felt.

It was all around them, in the air, in the every fiber of their sheets, clothes, bodies.

Riki was kissing back, playing with the Blondie's long hair he admired so much.

Something was filling his lungs; some strange feeling that he was afraid to admit it existed.

When they pulled apart, Riki seriously looked at him.

"We need to do something about Guy. He tried to kill you once. He won't do it again."

"Riki." Iason ran his long elegant fingers through the black hair of his lover, "Why do you care if I get killed?"

"Because of the words I can't say out loud." Riki smiled mysteriously. "I won't let it slip. It took me too much to understand, in a harder way, and I won't let it be wasted. That's all you need to know."

Iason gently placed Riki on his back. His beautiful long hair was spread all over the bed, as he was kissing the mongrel's chest, trailing with his tongue down his body.

Riki closed his eyes, lying there peacefully; enjoying everything Iason was doing him.

--

--

--

Katze was strong enough to handle almost everything. He couldn't deny it was flattering that the other Blondie was hitting on him. Raoul was very beautiful. Every Blondie was beautiful in a unique way.

Raoul was a good leader and he was very kind towards the dealer. He was almost like Iason. But there was a difference.

During the time Iason had been a leader, he and Katze had formed something more than the superior-inferior relationship. It had looked more like the friendship. And to Katze, it had been perfectly fine.

Iason had been always there to get him out of trouble. They had been protecting each other and Katze had been talking to him like they were equal.

But Iason could have never been his in the way he actually wanted. Somehow, he had had to be satisfied with the things he had been getting from the Blondie.

It was not because Katze was castrate and it wasn't because he had a scar on his cheek. He knew that Iason wasn't shallow.

It was because Iason had never looked at anyone that way until he had met Riki.

The one stupid mongrel had taken his heart for good.

Katze knew better than to hate his employee for that. He was the one to hook them up.

It was somehow of Iason's sadism, the way he was making Katze drive him to Riki's apartment and made him wait for him in the car, while he was making love to the mongrel.

And Katze never understood how come Riki never appreciated all the things Iason was doing for him. He despised Riki for that. How come he had never loved the privilege to sleep with the Blondie, to be cherished by his love?

Katze would give everything for only one kiss, not to mention his heart.

Riki was lucky, he was not.

The dealer never wasted time on thinking how it would look like if he was Riki. He never wasted time on thinking what were they doing that particular moment.

He loved Iason and all that mattered to him was for the Blondie to be happy. He was doing everything to make him happy. He was putting up with this 'Riki shit' even though it was hurting him.

And Iason knew all of that. Even Katze never told him or showed him with any gesture, their eyes were conversing.

He simply knew. His IQ was over 300 and it was natural for him to know. He kept being sadistic towards the man that was the most loyal to him. Although he was a long forgotten Blondie and the first Blondie from the Slums, he was still sadistic when it came to Katze.

But still, Iason respected him and loved him in a friendly way. He considered Katze his second best friend, right after Raoul.

And Katze was aware of that.

His relations with Raoul were, on the other side, completely professional. No midnight chitchatting, no drinks together, nothing of that kind.

Katze was behaving with respect, and the cold distance. He knew that Raoul wanted to bed him, but he had enough freedom to deny him. And he knew he was safe behind Tanagura laws for Raoul would never break them. He could only dream of it.

It was nice to know that someone that was of Iason's kind didn't mind he has such defects. It was nice to know that Raoul liked him in a sexual, not just intellectual way.

But still, no matter how beautiful Raoul was, how smart and pleasant he was, Katze couldn't give in.

Every Raoul's offer was implicit. But Katze knew. Every fool would know what the Blondie wanted.

--

He offered the young man the place on one of his couches. It was dark and only the light of the computer monitor was illuminating the room.

The brunette sat on one of the couches, enjoying their commodity. Katze was in one bad neighborhood, but his apartment was one of the best.

Katze sat opposite him, putting one envelope on the coffee table.

"This is your first assignment." he said flatly. "Bring this report to Raoul and wait until he gives you new orders."

"You mean, I'm gonna sleep over at his penthouse?"

"No. I mean to wait until he gives you something that you need to bring me. It should take only a few minutes." he said calmly, but from the inside he was screaming.

'Another incompetent moron' he thought.

Daryl nodded his head.

"Is that all, sir?" he asked, afraid to look at dealer. He knew he had embarrassed himself by asking something so ridiculous.

"Cig?" Katze offered the boy as he was pulling out one for himself.

"No, sir, I don't smoke. But thanks anyway." Daryl nervously smiled. Deep down, he wanted to find the reason to stay a little more there, near his boss. But he knew that Katze would tell him to leave and he was too confused to make up something to stay a little longer.

As if something could happen between them anyways. It was the same irony that both Daryl and Katze shared. They were both near the ones they were falling for, yet their beloved ones seemed to be so far.

There were three things that were on Daryl's way: Katze seemed to be asexual, according to him; Daryl was too shy; he respected Katze.

"Then that would be all, Daryl." Katze said, standing up. Daryl did the same.

If only they could shake hands. It would be enough to feel his skin beneath his fingers. Only that.

But Katze just returned to his console, leaving Daryl to get out by himself.

--

_And I can see in his eyes that he loved the man. Maybe he loved him even more than I would ever love him. For he was so mad when I told him that Iason was still inside. _

"_And you just left him there?" he said accusingly. _

_I know what he must have been thinking then. He must have been thinking of what he would do if he was me. He would return to him. He would be loyal until the end. He had been loyal from the beginning, unlike me. _

_So I decided to do what he would do. I decided to fix my mistake in a last minute. I took the Black Moon he had offered me. _

_I'm going to be loyal for the first time in my life. I'm gonna die with the man I love. Katze loves him much more than me. _

_Maybe he deserves to be with him, to sleep with him (somehow), to die with him. _

_Life was never fair. It screwed him up; it screwed up Iason and me. _

_So I'm heading there, not only because of me. Not because I owe Iason. I'm going there because of Katze as well. Because I know that he would be the happiest if Iason dies happy, no matter he's not the source of Iason's happiness. _

_I'm going to die with the man I love, in the most beautiful death of all. I'm going to die in his embrace. _

_But, in the last minutes of my life I will remember that the true hero is Katze. He was the one to help us to be together, sacrificing his own happiness. He was the best friend to both me and Iason, because he had never tried to separate us. Yup, he is my total hero._

_I can see Iason's face from this spot. He's surprised to see me. He underestimated me. He thought I would leave him. But how could I? _

_I'm walking forward, ready to give in, once and for all; to submit to the eternity with the man whose love I never learned to appreciate._

Riki's body was in a hard spasm when he woke up. He covered his mouth to suppress a scream.

Beside him, the bed was empty.

His eyes widened. Iason wasn't in bed.

He slowly got up, wanting to hug the Blondie, to feel his warmth.

The last dream was terrifying. He was dreaming of Katze.

--

TBC…..?


	2. Chapter 2

Katze's face was something extraordinary. It looked like it was holding a secret. His raw beauty brought him to his knees, yet he knew he had to hide as best as possible all his emotions towards the man.

It had an admixture of vulnerability, yet you could see the strength of body and spirit as well. Katze's face could easily be imagined in many ways. Daryl preferred to imagine his ecstatic face expressions, imagining him having strong multiple orgasms. Daryl would hold him tightly, watching his face spasms, listening to his scream and moans: his eyes firmly shut, his thin eyebrows frowning in trance.

If only they could do something like that. Even if they could, Daryl wasn't brave enough to approach him that way.

But he wasn't brave and they both were castrates. He was helpless. He could do nothing about it.

Katze had such personality and Daryl was admiring him, adoring him, loving him in a unique way.

It seemed that Katze didn't like him much.

Daryl could notice that there was something between him and Raoul Am. As soon as the danger passes, they wouldn't need Daryl anymore and they would fire him. Daryl was sure exactly that would happen.

The very thought was throwing him into depression, knowing that his love would be always one-sided.

He was doing stuffs for Katze, delivering documents from Raoul and for Raoul and everything was running smoothly because he was desperately trying to be flawless in his job, in order to prove himself to Katze. But one question was hanging in the air like an axe: What was all that for?

Katze would never look at him that way. He had eyes for Raoul Am only.

Daryl was wondering what was happening to Blondies and mongrels so they want to be together.

Iason and Riki seemed to be very happy together. He was coming to them every now and then and he was enjoying chatting with Iason, who was his equal now.

In a way, he envied them for both-sided love, the thing he would never have.

On the other hand, he was happy for them because Riki and he were very close friends and he still respected Iason.

The strange thing was that Iason was respecting him as well. He could see welfare in the Blondie's eyes, as if he had thrown the rock from his back when Jupiter ordered him to go far away from Tanagura and never come back.

Raoul had offered him places to live in other cities: beautiful apartments, with wonderful gardens and pets. But Iason had refused, explaining that he had already found his happiness.

He was living in the slums now, with Riki and he seemed even more beautiful now than then, when he was an Elite.

He didn't care the bed wasn't that big and the sheets were stained and made of bad fabric.

It didn't matter that he was drinking stout instead of expensive wines. Nothing mattered because he was with Riki.

But Riki seemed to be unhappy because of that. And Daryl was aware of the struggle inside his best friend.

Taking them into the account, he couldn't understand how Katze could fall for Raoul. How, when he was just a mere mongrel with a status of the underground leader?

Was that a virus that had hit another Blondie, making him forget about his status, duties and pride?

He was infuriated because he exactly knew how to take care of Katze, and Raoul didn't. It wasn't about power at all. It was about equality and that was something that Daryl was certain Raoul had never heard of.

It just…wasn't fair.

--

"Iason…?" Riki got out of the bed to look for his lover. It was strange for Riki that Iason wasn't in bed because he usually was, every time Riki woke up from nightmares.

But this time, it was exception. Iason wasn't there. And it was morning, not the middle of the night, like it used to be.

He blinked several times, trying to adjust his dark eyes to the daylight. He could assume that the day outside was wonderful. The sun was shining at its best and it was kind of an irony for the sun to shine that gracefully in a place like Ceres.

But Riki didn't have time to think about beauty of the day and the joys of a carefree life.

His life was nightmare. He was drowning and somehow, Iason wasn't there to rescue him.

He crawled out of the bedroom, disorientated. His head ached and it was heavy on his shoulders.

"Iason?!" his voice was a little panicked now.

Out of nowhere, the blonde head popped up and the Blondie appeared, looking at him in concern.

"Riki? Are you alright?" he ran and grabbed him because the mongrel was about to fall.

The Blondie took him in his arms, carrying him back to the bedroom.

"I had a terrible nightmare." Riki mumbled, half conscious. Something inside him was breaking and he was feeling so damn tired.

Iason placed him on the bed. "Now wait here." he said flatly and exited the room.

There was something strange about Iason from the moment Riki had seen him. He blinked several times, trying to rewind the film.

Was Iason wearing an…apron?!

--

The tray was before him and something burnt was on it. It had a terrible smell.

"W-what is this?" Riki asked, looking at something that looked like the food in attempt, and then his eyes rested on his lover.

Iason shrugged.

"I think that the life in the slums is taking its toll. Besides, I'm not an Elite anymore."

There was a silence for a moment.

Then Riki's lips curved into a smile.

"So you decided to bake me a mongrel." he said.

"Excuse me?" Iason's eyes narrowed.

"It looks like a burnt corpse, this thing on the tray. So I thought that maybe…" it was obvious that Iason didn't understand Riki's little joke. He had always been the serious one.

"Those are pancakes." he said with a flat voice, yet Riki recognized that his little chef was offended.

"I was just kidding, Iason!" he put the tray aside, "I appreciate your effort, but…this…well" he sighed, "isn't edible."

"I see." Iason said, taking the tray, ready to leave the room.

'But I'm still hungry and you look so damn sexy in that apron…I didn't know I owned one' he thought.

And just like that, when Iason left the room, the thought of a nightmare smacked him in the head.

They needed to talk. It was just too much.

His body became unresponsive because he was lacking sleep.

But even when he woke up, he was still in a nightmare.

The mere thought that he could not afford him life of Elite, like he had been accustomed to, was making him depressed.

Iason was happy now, but what would happen when he got bored of living in Ceres, in the lamest apartment, working together with him for Katze, transporting all kinds of human pets? What then?

He was afraid that Iason could start hating him. He would say it was all Riki's fault for offering him his body back then, at the beginning.

And those nightmares…were they a sign?

He managed to get out of bed, take a shower and get dressed.

He found Iason sitting on the couch, being in deep thought.

'My love…' he sighed.

"…we need to talk, Iason."

--

AN: Short, but I have kinda writer's block…I hope you'll like it though.

I won't update this if I don't get enough reviews. I know I sound like a bitch, but why should I write when nobody's reading and commenting?

Of course, I'm grateful to all of you that reviewed this so far and I ask you to stay with me on this quest of correcting Iason's and Riki's destiny (to better).


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

The bar was huge and dark. It was illuminated by various neon lights, yet they wasn't enough in order to be as visible as it should be. The cigarette smoke was spreading like a plague all over the bar, while plenty of men were chatting, making out, laughing…

One particular guy caught the eye of a young Sid. The boy of his 19s was sitting at a bar, ordering drink after drink. His eyes were dazed because he was half drunk; he looked so restless, in pain. Yet the lines of his face remained absolutely gorgeous. He was beautiful even when he was sad.

Sid had noticed him several nights ago, denying plenty of horny man that had been gathering around him, offering him crazy nights.

But the boy always refused. He seemed to be locked in his own little world of sorrow and bitterness.

The second thing Sid had found interesting about the boy was the rest of his body. Although his face looked so innocent, his body was telling a different story. Average height, nice tight ass, good biceps and abs, tight clothes. He could be a good fuck toy and Sid wanted to try his luck with him. Maybe he was the lucky one, who would get into the boy's pants when all the others couldn't.

The third thing Sid had noticed was the black market ring, the same one his friend and ex-boss Riki had had long time ago. Sid was wondering what exactly was the boy doing and did he have any connections with Katze, the beautiful scarred castrate whom everybody wanted to fuck senseless, yet nobody succeeded to approach not even an inch.

It was well known to Sid, everything about Riki's life-the slavery, the great love, his business in the black market and the mediator Katze- - the bridge between Riki and that 'damn Blondie'.

That was another reason that made him approach the boy, offering him one more drink.

Surprisingly, the boy didn't refuse. He accepted the drink.

And then he started to talk.

"Sometimes I imagine myself riding a hovering bike, in the one of the leather suits, with the helmet on. It is near sunset and I stop by his building and he exits. He stares at me for a few seconds before he sits behind me on a hovering bike and I drive him somewhere, somewhere far, far away…"

The boy's eyes were sparkly and sad, Sid could notice while listening. They were dreamy and full of unspoken love towards the man whose name and origin Sid didn't know yet.

Those green eyes were looking for a meaning in this short life of theirs. They were seeking the meaning of love, the purpose of living, patterns with which the chains of events are to be ordered.

But there were no answers to the boy's only question, and that would be one big 'WHY'

The question all of us ask for millenniums.

"Where would you like to take him?" he asked.

The boy looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do you care?" he snorted and got up, ready to leave.

But his hand grabbed the boy's arm on instinct and the boy stopped in his tracks, startled. But he was too drunk to do anything about it.

"Does it matter, when he belongs to nobody?" his eyes were full of tears.

There was something in that boy, something fragile.

"Tell me your name" Sid said calmly and gave the boy a friendly smile, trying to encourage him to talk.

The boy was silent for a small amount of time before he spoke.

"Daryl." he replied.

They shook hands.

And then they exited together.

--

_You don't ask me where we do we go. You just hug me from behind, watching as we're passing by the buildings, then fields, and then, in the end, the mountains. _

_The aerospace port could be seen from the hill we were passing by just a minute ago and now you know where I'm taking you. _

_The aerospace port is near the ocean. _

_And now you can see it, spreading before our eyes, while we're heading to it. _

_The sky has all kinds of crazy colors and you can feel the breeze as you take your helmet off._

_You let the breeze play with that hair of yours as I'm watching you lovingly. You don't look at me, but you know it. I know you know it. _

_It is sunset and it is warm. _

_All I want is to see your smile. _

He blinked several times before he fully opened his eyes, just to find the other brunette lying next to him and smoking a cigarette.

"So, Daryl, I believe we have a mutual friend." the brunette said.

"How so?" asked Daryl, a little confused. He wasn't a morning person and was a little dense every morning.

"Riki the Dark." said Sid. "The one whom you tried to set free." his voice was kind.

"Oh."

"I used to be the member of his gang, Bison. By the way, I'm Sid."

Just then did he realize he hadn't asked for the stranger's name.

Daryl just nodded.

He stood up and when he looked down, he realized he was naked.

"D-did we…um…?" he looked at Sid shyly.

The man smiled brightly.

"Let's just say you're not bad for a castrate."

Was that a compliment? Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You do a good blowjob and you're so damn tight. What else can one man want?"

'Stupid mongrel and his vulgarity' Daryl thought and then realized that he was mongrel as well.

"Sorry. I didn't want to sound so rude." Sid stood up; "Because I really like you and I appreciate what you had done for Riki." he captured Daryl's lips into a short kiss.

Daryl didn't like it at all. Sid was pretty and handsome, but there was no chemistry. He was ashamed of what he had done with this man, for he loved one and only Katze.

But did it matter, since Katze had Raoul?

The bug of jealousy was biting through and in a manner of insolence, Daryl grabbed Sid's head and kissed him deeply, passionately, forgetting the wonderful dream he had had.

--

Amber eyes were calmly looking at the person that was on the other side of video communication unit.

The Blondie looked flawless as always.

"Since the danger is gone, we don't need Daryl anymore." Raoul said.

"I beg to differ." Replied Katze, "I find him quite good and I'll find him another job in the market. "

"Oh, really?" but that meant that Katze could come to Raoul and there was no barrier in the way anymore. The Blondie smirked.

"Yes. I'm going to one meeting near his place in lower Midas, so I'm going to tell him in person."

"You could come to me later, to discuss the matters for this month."

Finding no excuses, Katze accepted and broke the connection.

--

--

--

"I'll just simply talk to him. I'll bring Katze with me, to be secure." said Riki, but he didn't believe in his words.

Iason was observing him pacing restlessly through the living room. Suddenly, he felt a little dizzy.

"Riki" he stood up and grabbed the mongrel by his arms, "Stop pacing already."

Riki looked at him with those big, concerned eyes.

"He doesn't know where we are, therefore we have nothing to fear of. I can beat him up if he finds us."

"No." Riki shook his head, "You don't know him. He's too smart."

"What about your dreams, I broke his arm?"

"But he managed to…to…" he trailed off, falling to his knees. "It's not that simple, Iason."

The Blondie was looking at his lover in concern. He had never felt so desperate in his life before, watching Riki suffering from nightmares and the beginning of depression.

For the first time in his life he was helpless.

"We'll think up something…" he whispered, kneeling beside his lover. "Come."

Riki sat in his lap, enjoying the warmth that the two strong arms were providing.

The glaciers seemed to melt a little when Riki looked at them.

"Iason…"

--

--

--

The water was streaming down the two bodies, as the hot lips were teasing the skin on his shoulder.

"Tell me who's that untouchable guy…" the lips were caressing his ear, hot breath was mixed with the heat of the hot water.

"Doesn't matter…"

Hands were wandering everywhere.

"Do you like this?"

He hated it.

"Yes" he moaned. But all of that was false feeling of belonging.

He didn't like that Sid guy.

After they got out of the shower, Daryl heard the intercom.

And was surprised to see Katze at the door.

--

AN: The next chapter will be so juicy…

I hope you liked this one. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the fact that Daryl was wrapped in towel, Katze's face remained indifferent.

"May I come in?" he asked flatly.

Daryl blinked several times, as if he had been under some kind of hypnosis. His body was tensed and Sid could see it clearly from the spot he was standing, wrapped in towel as well.

Daryl's back was arched backwards, like he was saluting. From his body language Sid could see that the brunette really respected the man. But he couldn't see who the man was.

'Perhaps the untouchable one' he thought and smirked, deciding to help his bedmate a little.

He would make the 'untouchable guy' jealous.

Daryl stepped back, to let the man come in. But before Katze stepped in, Sid rushed from his spot to Daryl.

He hugged him from behind, placing a small possessive kiss on Daryl's shoulder, before he looked at their guest.

His stomach started to ache in hatred when he saw that familiar face, which set the Bison up back then.

He could still remember those nights in jail. He had fallen together with Luke, Norris and Guy and Riki had been desperately trying to save them.

He'd been mad at Killie first, thinking that he had been the one to set them up, but when he had considered the situation; he had known that there must have been somebody else who had been standing behind their arrestment.

And not much later, he had found out that it had been Katze.

The pain in his bones never ceased. Every time the rain fell, it was hurting like hell.

But he didn't want to ruin the show. He wanted to show Katze how he's taking the only person that had ever loved him and that would ever love him.

He wanted to laugh in his face.

And those amber eyes widened slightly, when they saw Sid hugging Daryl.

--

It was the bare reflex, for Katze had never thought of Daryl that way. What love life could one castrate possibly have?

But it didn't surprise him much; for Daryl had a hole and could satisfy any man he wanted. Not many people would complain if they had one uke to fuck. The boy was pretty and shy; you could say he was modest and pleasant, and that was a rarity.

His price on the market would be as huge as the light speed per second.

Daryl gathered his thoughts, annoyed by the things Sid was doing. But then he realized that it might help him. If Katze could be with Raoul, then he could be with Sid.

Katze nodded at his acquaintance.

"Long time no see, Sid." he said.

"Yup." was all what Sid had to say; beside he wanted to kill the man for that thing in the past.

The secrets are revealed now and if Sid had a chance to find the guy who was really standing behind that arrestment, he would kill him. He knew it was Iason.

But the only difference was that Katze was there. And Iason wasn't.

"Please have a sit, sir." told Daryl shyly, pointing to the couch in the corner of the small, but neat room.

Katze took the offered seat.

"Will you excuse us, sir, for a moment? We need to get dressed."

Katze just approved by nodding his head.

--

"So, that is secret love of yours? Katze." Sid snorted as he mentioned the dealer's name.

"What's so wrong about it?"

"What is wrong?!" Sid raised his eyebrows.

"Everything is wrong. He set us up and we ended up in prison a few years ago. He helped Iason find Riki and be with him again. He crashed the Bison. Aren't there enough reasons to prove you that it is wrong to mess with this guy?!" Sid hissed.

Daryl just looked at him and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He threw Sid's clothes at him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You caught me drunk, you fucked me and it isn't night anymore. Why don't you go already?!"

Sid's lips curved.

"Because I don't consider this a one night stand."

"Oh, how so? You think I want to be with you? Why would I?" he was a little pissed.

"What gives you right to tell me what to do, when you know nothing about me?" Daryl pulled on his pants and stormed out of the room, noticing that Katze didn't mind waiting that long. Or that was only his face expression he always had?

--

Katze studied Daryl's apartment. It was neat; everything was on its place. That was old habit of Daryl's since he used to be Furniture. And that habit was nice. It smelled like home. It was warm. The walls were gray, but still, it looked like home.

It smelled on Daryl.

Now when Katze thought better, in an environment in which was inevitable to think about Daryl, he dew a few conclusions.

Daryl was an enigma for him. Daryl was nice and pleasant, like all other Furniture, but he wasn't all that nice .The fact that Daryl wasn't virgin and that he had a love life, was telling a different story about him.

Daryl was dangerously beautiful. His eyes were telling a story about deep respect, kindness, honesty. The brunette wasn't boring at all. He had so much to offer, and Katze was blind all the time.

But why would he care? Daryl is his inferior and he shouldn't interfere further and go farer that professional. It was all business to Katze. Besides, he just wanted to tell Daryl that he wanted to use his skills on much more higher levels.

That was all Katze wanted to do before he goes there, in Eos, to participate in crashing reputation of another Blondie.

He never wanted Raoul, but he was a Blondie, no matter he wasn't _his_ Blondie.

It's been long since he had been touched in any way. At least he could pretend it was Iason who would caress him and fuck him.

Because life was a bitch and would never give you what you really wanted.

Seeing Daryl in the room again, he took a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it up, releasing a powerful smoke.

"I just came to tell you that you are promoted from now on. You will be my main courier."

Daryl's eyes widened.

"Y-you m-mean, like Riki?"

"Yes, just like your friend Riki the Dark."

Which considered Daryl would be almost all the time near Katze and receiving orders only from him, delivering only special deliveries.

"Daryl the Dark, wouldn't it sound a little stupid?" interfered Sid. " For there was only one 'the Dark' and that was Riki."

"This isn't your business, Sid. So stay out of it and don't bother your..." he looked at Daryl. "…lover." he finished and stood up.

"Come tomorrow at 5 a.m." he looked at Daryl before he disappeared behind the door.

--

The red head went to his car, turned on the autopilot, and lit another smoke. The car was driving him to Eos tower, to something so inevitable, something that should be honor to him, something that is a privilege. But at the same time it seemed so disgusting.

It just wasn't right.

Since Iason had lost his position as the head of Tanagura Syndicate, Raoul had become much less careful and aware of the rules. Like he was fed up following them blindly.

The story of Riki, a simple mongrel who could turn the one Elite's life upside down, and a Blondie that consciously lost his position, was making Raoul think a little about Jupiter's rules.

They seemed so stupid, for why did Jupiter give them genitals if they shouldn't suppose to have any function? Why, when they were sterile?

Why did Jupiter allow them to have pets, which perform sexual shows, the ones that any Blondie mustn't be involved with?

Why did Jupiter invent voyeurism, showing them all something that is forbidden to them?

Sex was the apple from Eden.

Why did Jupiter give them emotions, if they weren't supposed to feel?

And thinking about that, Raoul learned that Jupiter's rules were so stupid and contradictory.

So nothing was stopping him to be with Katze. As soon as the other Blondies realize Jupiter's mistake, it wouldn't be any taboo left and he could give back the position of the head of Tanagura Syndicate to Iason.

Everything would be normal again.

Just at the simple thought of Katze, Raoul was blaming himself for not believing Iason.

Katze knew Raoul's new theory somewhat, in the way Raoul talked and walked and everything.

It's been a while since they have last met. Now that the danger was gone, they would be face to face again.

And the car was leading him straight to there.

--

_If I told you I loved Riki, would you laugh, Raoul?_

Raoul's heart was pounding like mad, as he was waiting for Katze's arrival. Iason's sentence was appearing in his dreams every night and didn't give him peace.

Something was wrong with all of that; it looked like he felt Iason's restlessness within himself.

Iason had mentioned Riki's ex-pairing partner, Guy, and Riki's fear that Guy would separate them, for he was dreaming quite a lot about Iason's and his death caused by Guy.

Iason would never show that he was worried. But Raoul simply knew he was.

They would talk sometimes over some old communication systems that were impossible to track. And it was making Raoul happy, to hear his best friend's voice ant to know that Iason was fine there, in the worst apartments that exist.

It didn't matter where he was, as long as he was with his mongrel.

"Master Raoul, master Katze has arrived." the young, pretty Furniture announced Katze and disappeared soundlessly like a shadow.

Raoul stood up from his expensive sofa and smiled at the read head.

"I'm glad we meet again, Katze. Would you like something to drink?"

--

--

--

_I see your crippled legs and I start to cry. Just like I cried when I saw disappointment in Guy's eyes when I told him I was a Pet of yours. Just like I cried while he was beating me up and I let him do so, not defending myself. I always cry. That's why I'm such a great hero in the eyes of other mongrels. Because crying is my secret. It shows that I'm human._

_But I hate crying. Now that I finally realized I love you, my past separated us and our destinies are sealed._

_But I'll stay with you, I accept you no matter you're crippled. I love you, Iason Mink. You're my tormentor and the greatest love of all. _

With the last moment of dream, Riki smiled, for it was true. In all that terror that the dream was providing, not showing a bright future for them, he loved Iason.

Iason's old habit was to watch Riki sleep when he had nothing else to do, in the dreamless nights like this.

He loved to see Riki smiling in a dream. But right after the smile, the frown followed. And Iason knew that the dream wasn't a happy one.

'Our death, again' he thought, putting his gorgeous blonde head on the pillow, dragging Riki closer.

Riki murmured something before he opened his eyes.

"It's alright, Riki…go on sleeping" he whispered, caressing Riki's cheek.

"It's a day already." Riki said with a hoarse voice. It was so warm and nice, but he couldn't fall asleep again. He was too afraid of doing so.

"Besides, Katze had told us to come to the warehouse early."

Iason frowned at this, thinking about the irony of Katze's and his reversed roles.

But Katze still respected him.

'He still loves me' Iason thought. 'Such a strange love circle. I suppose I'm lucky that my circle is closed. At least I think it is. It would be if Riki loves me back…'

--

TBC…

AN: Well, it's not so juicy as I thought it would be, but I still wish you liked this.


	5. Chapter 5

Riki's eyes were something so strange. A little feminine, but still burning and alive and masculine at the same time. Iason could look into them for eternity, but he was a Blondie and he was desperately trying to hide his weaknesses.

Riki's eyes were holding insolence and radiating warmth. When he was looking at you, you could feel caresses of his irises, beautiful brown eyes would haunt you forever.

One Riki's smile could make you fall to your knees. His genuine smile that was revealing beautiful white teeth was breathtaking. All about Riki was perfect. His imperfections were perfect.

The mongrel blinked several times.

"Guess that the Blondie had become lazy lately." he smirked. The hair, black as the space was black, was falling into his big eyes. "Doesn't want to get out of bed."

Iason smiled when hearing that remark, revealing two rows of his own, perfect teeth.

"And likes to smile a lot lately." Riki added. "What got into you?"

Iason removed a strand of hair from Riki's eyes. Sometimes he'd like to ask to be forgiven for all that haunting and bad stuff he had done in order to get Riki. It was wonder how Riki fell in love with him, after everything.

Iason bent down and captured Riki's sensual and slightly parted lips. The mongrel closed his eyes, entangling his fingers into that beautiful blonde hair, to pull his lover closer.

And he was sure that he would never get enough of that special creature above him, so graceful, so startling beautiful.

Iason positioned himself on top of Riki, moving his lips to the tanned neck of his precious mongrel. Riki moaned in delight, pressing his lover closer, in desperate search of his warmth.

They started to make love, silently, gently. Iason was holding Riki as if he was a fragile petal, caressing him with his long hair, piercing him with those dreamy ice blue eyes, kissing him ever so gently. It was a silent passion in everything they did and Riki quickly forgot about Katze and their assignment to go to Daars.

It was unusual to make love in silence, for Riki was well-known for his vocal abilities when it came to lovemaking. Iason was driving him insane, pulling him over the edge of pleasure.

This time was different. But still, it was perfect in any way.

---

Katze opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes were narrowed for he has just woken up, his hair was messy and for the firs time in many years, he was sleeping perfectly.

No wonder, for he woke up in Raoul's bed. And the gorgeous Blondie was still asleep, right next to him, his smooth back were facing him.

His golden hair was spread all over the pillow and at the simple sight of it, Katze was feeling guilty for not loving such a creature.

Like all the other Blondies, Raoul was the perfection.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand-it was a clock made of ivory; it had perfect mechanism and it was very expensive-he saw it was 5 a.m. and he was late.

He was about to stand up, when he felt the other body shift and he could feel the green eyes scanning through him.

"Going already?" asked the sleepy, melodic voice.

"I'm late." Katze simply said, getting out of bed.

"Bet it's the first time." Raoul murmured.

"Yup." he said with the coldness in his voice.

"Ok then." Raoul shrugged his strong shoulders, trying to make a more comfortable position. He exhaled sleepily, and then he closed his eyes again. The way he was moving, breathing, doing everything, was so adorable that Katze hated himself for not feeling any love for him.

Fully dressed, he climbed to the bed and placed a peck on Raoul's lips. The Blondie smiled slightly.

"See you when I find time." Katze said, kissing him once again.

His Blondie murmured something in agreement. Again, he did it in one impossibly adorable way.

It was nice, the way Raoul was behaving tolerantly towards him, considering him an equal, thinking about his wants and fears, and everything. He had never forced him to do something he didn't want. And Katze appreciated that so much. He was glad for Raoul wasn't arrogant and prideful Blondie.

A perfect exception.

Just like Iason, but in his own way.

Like all the other Blondies.

He exited quietly, not wanting to wake the, already asleep, Raoul.

---

Driving to the warehouse, he was recalling, the smoothness of the skin, and his desperate wish that it was Iason's.

But it was only a wish.

**Flashback**

Suddenly, they were very close.

"I wish I could kiss you." said Raoul, "But you probably wouldn't like it."

"Don't you care for your reputation?" asked Katze with a muffled voice. Raoul's eyed were dazed and his scent was intoxicating. He smelled like chilly spring.

"Why would I? Iason never cared."

"Iason was stupid." Katze said, "For allowing to fall that low. Even for love, it was the foolish thing to do."

Raoul distanced himself a little, to take a better look of Katze.

"You were the one to participate in all of that."

"Maybe. But that was my job." Katze lowered his head.

"I know you love him." Raoul simply said. "I just know. I've never seen such loyalty."

"I don't need this." Katze was about to stand up, but the elegant hand gripped his arm.

"You've been through hell and I won't go into it. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like me to." Raoul's eyes were sad. There was not even a trace of rage or jealousy.

For he knew how the unrequited love looked like. He understood.

Katze looked at him with grateful eyes.

"So, will you kiss me? Why hesitating? We're not children."

"No, we're not." Raoul said, nuzzling his nose.

He captured Katze's lips gently, sliding his tongue inside the mongrel's mouth.

Katze kissed back. He closed his tired amber eyes, trying to give in. If only it was Iason…

But all of a sudden, it wasn't the desperation for Iason's touch and he couldn't say he wanted somebody else.

He was feeling restless, while falling onto the enormous bed, following Raoul's surprised gaze when the Blondie discovered he wasn't a castrate anymore.

"The first thing Iason did when I stopped being his Furniture was to pay the surgery of my genitals. He wanted to give me my life back somewhat."

"So he wasn't completely cruel to you."

Katze didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think how he waited in the car for Iason to finish with Riki upstairs.

He didn't want to think about his sacrifices.

He was feeling restless. Something was wrong.

But at last, he managed to give in.

It was pleasant to feel the hands on his body.

And Raoul was satisfying him in all the ways he wanted.

Like he was reading his mind.

He collapsed on the soft pillows, hugged from behind by his new lover.

He decided to stay with Raoul and make himself love the biologist.

Yes, it was the nice night…

**End flashback**

---

"Guess that we're not the only ones to be late" said Riki, when noticing that Katze hasn't arrived yet.

Iason nodded in agreement.

They saw Daryl approaching them. His hair was messy, his shirt wrongly buttoned. It was so unlike the always neat Daryl.

He approached them, trying to catch his breath.

"Seems that you overslept." stated Iason. "Don't worry, seems like Katze's overslept as well."

---

He didn't even bother to sit in his chair. When he first saw them, he started giving orders.

"Since you're promoted," he pointed at Daryl, "you'll go with Riki to Daars." he finally sat, "And you, Iason…you'll stay with me to discuss some matter."

All of Katze's employees looked at each other, puzzled. Something was odd about Katze and the sharpness of his voice.

And that morning, he was looking so flawless…

---

TBC…?


	6. Chapter 6

The silence was long and unbearable, but, in a strange way, it was doing well to Katze. He was in a dead end, utterly confused by happenings in his life. He guessed it was his fate to end in an Elite's bed, no matter who the Elite was. But he wanted Iason.

When he thought better, he really didn't care. It had been nice with Raoul, for Raoul was in love with him, and their intercourse had had a deeper meaning than mere sexual pleasure. As if he had completed Raoul in a way. He was glad for that. But he never felt a single feeling for the Blondie, except for the great respect he was having for him.

Iason was sitting before him, waiting patiently to hear what his superior had to say.

Katze sighed several times, and then he nervously looked at Iason. The Blondie found it strange, since Katze wasn't the one to show anything except for indifference.

"I slept with Raoul last night." he managed to say it flatly, as if it was the most normal thing in the universe.

Iason raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" the smirk was evident on his flawless face. "I was wondering when it would happen at last!" he added.

Katze rolled his eyes.

"So, how was it?" asked Iason, and it looked so un-Iason-like to ask something like that. Katze presumed that it was due to so much exposure to the slums. Iason was a living example of Elite that was slowly turning into a low class mongrel. He mentally smirked, thinking of that irony.

"It was pretty good." he admitted. "But I don't love him. No matter how hard I try, it will only be worse if I continue being with him. It wouldn't be fair towards him."

After a minute of silent consideration of the situation from Iason's part, the Blondie looked at the handsome and confused dealer.

"Maybe you should finish with your past first. Perhaps then you could be with Raoul, the way it should be."

"What do you suggest?" asked Katze, even though he had a slight clue what Iason wanted to say. But strangely, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"You know, Katze…The entire world knows of your undying love for me. Even _I _know about it." Iason stood up and approached surprised Katze. "All these years, you've been longing for me, and all I could do is to offer you my friendship. For I was unable to love you back, and back then, I never thought of breaking the rules." he caressed Katze's unscarred cheek, but Katze didn't lean into touch.

"But when Riki appeared, you never thought of eliminating him in any way. You were smart enough to trick even me and get rid of him. You were protecting my interests, instead. Knowing you, Riki, and Daryl, I learned that you, people from Ceres, are underestimated." Iason admitted. Katze's eyes slightly widened, as Iason didn't say 'mongrels from Ceres', but 'people'.

"Your heart is big, Katze, and therefore, it has to be rewarded. For all you've been through because of me. If you can't love again because of me, I am here to fix that error. That's the least I can do." Iason lowered his head.

"Iason…?" the Blondies palm never left Katze's face. Iason looked at him again.

"During my time here, I started thinking as a normal, ordinary person, not as some arrogant aristocrat with power in hands. I learned to respect the others." he admitted, finally releasing Katze's flushed cheek.

The dealer never expected this.

"Maybe after one night with me, you would be able to open your heart for others." Iason finally finished.

Katze gulped. There it was, the thing he wanted for so long, but this time, he didn't want to be with Iason.

"It's not because of you, Iason. I simply do not love Raoul." he managed to say before storming out of the warehouse. Iason just blinked in confusion. Then he decided to follow him.

---

During the ride, Daryl was thinking of his relationship with Sid. He hated being with him. He hated everything about him. The only reason he was with him, was that he wanted to be seen with a guy, by Katze. He wanted to wake a reaction inside him. But it seemed that Katze didn't give a damn.

He bit his lower lip deeply, out of bitterness. Beside him, Riki was napping.

_And then he moans really loudly, as I watch form my hidden spot. You ravish Katze and he's just moaning some muffle moans of pleasure, giving himself to you, out of love, no less. Two flawless bodies. Only one flawless soul. But both of you are traitors!_

Riki's muscles were twitching in painful spasms, and suddenly he opened his eyes. They were wide, terrified, angry. Riki tried to steady his wild heart, which was aching in his chest, but Daryl noticed that something was wrong.

"You ok?" he asked.

Riki just nodded and said muffled "Yes".

---

Katze was sitting on the cliff near the warehouse. It was noon and it was hot. Sweat was forming on his forehead. Then the shadow hid the sun.

"Is that your final word? I will never propose you such thing again."

"Are you too willing to betray Riki? After all you went through because of him? After everything both of you sacrificed?"

Katze had the point. Iason was silent for a few minutes.

"I thought so." the dealer said and stood up. "I called Raoul to pick me up. I'm leaving everything to you."

"Can I…wait with you?" the Blondie was stuttering.

"Sure." Katze said, as pulling a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. "You need to be more rational, Iason. We would both make a terrible mistake if we did it."

Iason's eyes widened.

"So you do want to spend the night with me? Only your rational mind is stopping you to do so?" it still flattered that he was loved by the dealer. That he was wanted by the said.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Iason. You chose this path, and I carried on my life." Katze looked at him.

There was something in his eyes…

'He's still so loyal to me…'

"But you still love me."

The red headed youth shook his head.

"No, Iason. But I'm still your friend. And as such, I have to take care of you and your happiness. Riki is my friend as well. I have no reason to separate you, since I was the one who helped you be with him."

The car stopped before them and another Blondie stepped on the ground they were standing on.

"Daryl and Riki will be back tomorrow morning. I'll be back until then." Katze said as Raoul was approaching.

The present head of the Syndicate nodded at his best friend and placed a peck on Katze's lips.

"Shall we?" he asked, his lips never stopped smirking.

"Yeah." whispered Katze, following his new lover.

As they were leaving, Iason was watching them disappear out of his sight.

"Katze…you are indeed one of the best persons I've ever met." he muttered.

---

"I know you are looking for Riki. I know where he is….And I will be glad to tell you…"

He set the deal.

But he was in love with Daryl. And despite his feelings, he had found Guy and promised him he would find Riki for him. He never forgot his old friends and he knew how Guy was desperate.

He only prayed for Daryl to forgive him and understand him…

---

TBC…?


	7. Chapter 7

Warm lips were graced with the smile.

"Welcome back" the guy said.

Daryl smiled back. "It's nice to be home" he said. 'Although I'd prefer you weren't here when I came'

He had been driving the whole night, since Riki had been very upset about something he didn't want to reveal to him. He had been unable to drive.

He was exhausted, feeling the dust sticking to his sweaty skin. He could feel his own smell, and was slightly frowning. He needed a long, long shower that was for sure.

His eyelids were so heavy; he was barely keeping his eyes opened, as he was listening to Sid's constant babbling of how he had missed the guy…

'You barely know me. You know me for…a month?" he look at him, very pissed off. "Why would you be happy seeing me? And why the hell are you still in my apartment? Don't you have your own?!" it had to be ended.

Suddenly, he realized that it didn't matter anymore, the whole ting. Why would he be with Sid, with anybody, if Katze didn't care?

Sid was caught off guard by this sudden burst of anger coming from Daryl.

"Why are you like this? Why can't you at least try to make this work?"

"Why would it work?!" Daryl snorted. "It was only a one night stand, which you turned into something I never wanted to have with you-a relationship." he was naked by now, heading for the bathroom.

Sid was following him.

"I don't understand…"

"I don't like you! That's it! And I'm so damn tired I don't even know how I still stand on my feet! All I want now is this shower, bed, and silence!" he hissed.

Warm stream of water caressed his body, following every curve. He looked so fragile.

When he got out of the shower, Sid was leaned against the wall, looking at his feet.

"At least we could go to the dinner Iason invited us to." he said. "As a couple. And then, we can break up."

Daryl froze. "Iason called us?"

"Yeah." Sid assured him.

Daryl just nodded, processing the information in his brain. He didn't bother to get dressed, he just fell on the bed.

"You sure?" he asked.

Sid confirmed.

"Will you leave me alone after that?"

"Yes, I will"

"Then we'll go." Daryl said before falling into a blissful state of sleep. He was unaware of the things he was saying. He was totally caught unready. All he wanted was to go to sleep, to rest his exhausted and tense body, and get rid of that annoying Sid.

Sure, Sid was handsome, but still, he was annoying. Daryl was one of the rare people who valued personality, not the looks.

Sid left the bedroom, smirking slyly. "This is gonna teach you a lesson" he muttered.

---

Iason was staring at his pet, who was spread across their worn out bed. Riki was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in who knows how much time. No nightmares. Iason smiled. That was a good sign.

He was reflecting on the conversation he was having with Katze. The redhead was right. Looking at Riki, Iason knew that God gave him something extraordinary. The creature looked so vulnerable while sleeping. Yet he was a strong man, his will made of iron.

Stubbornness-that's what the first thing that attracted Iason, not Riki's looks. It had been a real challenge taming this wild man. Although Riki looked pretty much tamed now, Iason was happy Riki still possessed the same fire as before.

The mongrel blinked several times, and then opened his eyes.

It would be the terrible mistake to sleep with Katze! Iason knew. He knew and he was he didn't do it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Riki's voice returned him to reality.

"I was just thinking."

Riki propped himself with the elbow. "Is something wrong?" he couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had had during the delivery.

"Everything is heavenly." Iason said, sitting on the bed beside Riki. "I just didn't realize how this life is much better than being Elite. Here lies the happiness."

Riki quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so? All Ceres' citizens are dreaming of leaving this place!"

"They cannot appreciate what they have."

"We have nothing!"

"I have you." Iason smiled, not wanting to argue. "I have everything."

The expression of the raven haired beauty was priceless.

"Liar." he shook his head. "What about Katze?"

"Katze?" Iason didn't have a clue what Katze had to do with Riki.

"Yeah."

"Katze is a friend. He's nothing more than that and never will be."

"Yeah, right." Riki rolled his eyes. "I bet he replaces me in this bed when I'm not around. That's why he ordered you to stay the other day." he stood up demonstratively, dressing up.

"You really jump with conclusions, Riki. I hate your impulsiveness." Iason gripped his wrist. "Now let me explain."

---

Katze was playing with Raoul's hair.

"I like your hair." he whispered, cuddling with Raoul on his sophisticated sofa.

"You do?" Raoul asked, surprised by this sudden statement.

"Yes." Katze confirmed. He enjoyed the warmth of Raoul's home.

"I'm glad for that." Raoul said, content that things weren't always involving sex. Cuddling was nice as well.

"Yours is as red as blood" he added. "I like that. I think that you are all fierce, but people can't tell that only by looking at you."

That comment caused the dealer to smile. Although he was tricking Raoul in a way, for he couldn't love him, couldn't even like him, he was enjoying his company. He wasn't ruthless as the Elite can be.

"You know…I'm kinda in the mood to…" he whispered into the Blondie's ear.

"Oh…really?" Raoul grinned. "Why don't you say so?" they stood up as if their asses were on fire, racing to the bedroom.

In the flash of the lightning, they were wrestling on the bed, fighting for dominance.

"This is childish, Katze!" Raoul giggled.

"Then surrender!" Katze pushed the Blondie on his back. Looking at him from above, he grinned devilishly. "Now this should be fun!"

He penetrated the Blondie mercilessly, for why he would care if it hurt the man, when he never loved him. But Raoul didn't mind. He liked it rough, despite his look of an innocent kitty.

Skin clashing against skin and soft moans from the both sides. Raoul's Furniture just shuddered at the sounds, while he was passing by his master's bedroom.

What was the point of sex, when love wasn't involved?

---

At the 8 p.m. Riki heard the knock on the door.

"Are we expecting somebody?" he looked at his lover.

After the terrible argument, and Iason's explanation, Riki seemed to be calmer. It was the good thing to know that he had a lover devoted only to him.

"No." Iason answered, standing to open the door.

"It's Daryl!" he shouted to Riki. "And…Sid?"

That punk from Riki's former gang…

"You didn't know?" Daryl looked at the Blondie.

There was something wrong, both Daryl and Iason could feel.

"Is something wrong?" Riki ran to them.

'Why do they look so surprised, when they invited us?'

---

TBC…?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I'm kinda fed up with this story, but I'm going to finish it anyway. ^^

---

He wanted to protect Iason by any cost_. He_ was the right guy for him, always by his side, and he was beautiful, as well. He used to be like a gentle flower, and the remains of such beauty were still evident on his face. Such delicate brows, dreamy eyes, in pain for he was spending his time in front of the computer monitor. He was a genius who knew how to deal with every situation.

Iason deserved such person, who never gave up, and was always looking how to help his master (friend) the best way possible. He was silent, obedient, and loyal. In his sleep, he had a face of a child; he looked so innocent and happy, but not much people knew how much of a burden he was having on his back. Scarred by the one he loved desperately, his beauty became raw, and as if he was ashamed of it. He had given everything to that person.

That was our Katze. He was the only one to know the real definition of love. It says that if you love somebody, then you should do the best in their interest, so Katze did exactly that. He employed Riki just so he could be close to Iason. He did everything possible to make them be together, for it were Iason's orders. And he even treated Riki nicely.

But he was the only one who knew how to satisfy a Blondie. He knew how sensitive, in fact, Iason was, how he couldn't be on his own. Still, this doesn't matter anymore because his love has vanished.

Now he's rolling in bed with another Blondie (such an irony), Raoul Am, Tanagura's present head of the Syndicate, the most powerful man on Amoi. Raoul is someone who took Iason's place in society, he is everything Iason used to be (and he gave up on it all because of his love).

Looking into the eyes of jade, Katze ran his fingers through golden locks.

"Tell me, Raoul, why do you love me so much?"

This question caught Raoul off guard. What he was to say? He sighed. There were so many reasons, yet all of them can be put into one.

"Because it's you." he replied. "You are such a perfect combination of facial and other features, and your personality simply amazes me."

Katze smirked at this.

"Fair enough" he said, allowing Raoul to kiss him once again.

Still, they couldn't go any further because Katze's phone interrupted them during their making out session. No matter how unwilling to let go, Katze untangled himself from Raoul's embrace, flipping his phone open.

"What?" he was annoyed because on the display was Daryl's cell phone number.

"_Mr. Katze, I think this is an emergency."_ Daryl seemed to be a little nervous.

"Could you explain it more clearly, Daryl?" Katze was wondering why in all hells had he picked up the phone in a first place.

"_You see…It's a long story now. I just need you at Riki's place, for most likely Guy is to come very soon."_

"Guy?!" Katze asked, a bit surprised. "But even if Guy comes, isn't Iason the one who can beat him up or something?"

"_Dunno…But it appears that Guy is a lot more dangerous than we thought. I mean, I have an omen…"_

"Where are you now?"

"_In Riki's bathroom. Look, Mr. Katze, I know that it sounds silly, but I wouldn't call you if I didn't find it urgent. I think that Guy would come armed."_

Katze rolled his eyes. Why did he always have to interfere into Iason's and Riki's private matters?

"Ok. I'll be there in twenty minutes." he said and hung up. Raoul was waiting patiently for him to finish.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Dunno. I'll inform you." Katze simply said, not caring to explain to his new boyfriend. Even though Raoul was a Blondie, he still liked to treat the head of the Syndicate sometimes as a lowlife.

---

---

---

The air around them was hot and unpleasant for nostrils. Straightforward as he was, Riki didn't waste neither words nor time.

"I know that you deceived poor Daryl. That's because he is a pure hearted boy. Tell me, when Guy is going to come?"

Sid was sitting at the other side of the table, looking directly into Riki's dark eyes. But he said nothing.

"Didn't you hear what Riki asked you?" Iason said with a harsh, intolerable voice. He was sitting on Riki's and his bed, all graceful as he was, legs crossed, hair spread over his broad shoulders.

"I knew all along, Sid." said Riki. In that moment, Daryl went out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" asked Sid, and then he turned to face his ex leader. "Why do you think this all has something to do with Guy? I just wanted to share with you the news!"

At this, Riki snorted. Sid was such a bad liar. Daryl's surprised reaction when he had opened the door was confirming everything.

"Really?" he asked ironically. "What news?"

There was a mischievous smile spread over Sid's flawless features.

"Daryl and I are getting married."

Riki looked at Daryl, who started to become red in face.

"Is that true, Daryl?" he asked, as he was standing to open the door to someone who had just rung.

The red headed dealer entered, and Riki wondered why took it so long for Guy to come. He was sure that Sid was plotting Guy's arrival. Perhaps it was better if they talked and sorted the things out eventually, so Riki could sleep soundly at last.

"Have a seat next to Iason." Riki pointed to the bed and Katze did as he was told. "So, Daryl?"

Unable to say a word, now when the object of his affections was near, as hypnotized, he just stared at the floor.

"Of course it is!" Riki smiled. "You're just shy to admit it!"

"What?" Katze interfered.

"Daryl and Sid are getting married." Iason whispered to Katze. He said so casually, as if he were a real mongrel, not a Blondie.

"Oh?" Katze raised an eyebrow, obviously not used to the idea that Furniture are even getting laid these days, let alone getting married. But that was not it…He was more unused to seeing Daryl as a person capable of getting laid or doing anything useful. This slightly awakened some interest in him. Maybe he was wrong about Daryl.

"A-as the matter of fact, no." Daryl managed to speak. No, he couldn't say that he was getting married when that was a lie. First off, he wanted to get rid of Sid as soon as possible. Secondly, even if Katze was seeing another guy (or not), and even if he never cared for him, he still couldn't agree to Sid's lie. It was too disgusting. "Sid is in some kind of confusion, I guess. Since, as I remember, I dumped you earlier this day." he looked at Sid, enraged. "Stop scheming already!"

This was interesting. To Katze, Daryl became more interesting than he previously was. This folk had guts. Katze liked people who knew how to express themselves and defend what was in their interest. Maybe he should promote the youth again.

Sid, perplexed, couldn't comprehend the limits of his rage. Daryl had humiliated him in front of so (relatively) important people.

The doorbell echoed again. This time, Riki knew that there was no mistake. He opened the door, facing his old lover.

"Finally we meet, Guy." he said, asking everybody to leave the apartment. Iason hesitated for a moment, but when he met Riki's serious eyes, he nodded and followed the rest of the gang.

---

TBC….


End file.
